This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Antenna system design has been growing abruptly with complexity as the new technology vastly advances. The introduction of new frequency bands LTE/4G has led to the need of broader bandwidth for mobile stations, and the market is expecting antennas to be smaller, lower profile with better performance. The challenge in designing a low profile antenna is how to make it vertically polarized with omnidirectional radiation pattern despite the low profile requirement. A conventional planar inverted-F antenna has often been selected due to its small size and low profile application. But the conventional planar inverted-F antenna suffers from narrow bandwidth within the required form factor.